


The Heart Of Valentine

by sagaluthien



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chubby, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month before Valentine's day, Jared received a box of chocolate. Someone has messed with it though, and things turns out differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Of Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Livejournal-chubwinchesters Valentine challenge 2010 and is a short version from the planned story.

**14 January**  
Jared had only just got home when the doorbell rang. He jumped, as he was not expecting it. He hung up his jacket and then went to look to see who was outside. Seeing that it was his neighbour, he opened up.

"This came earlier for you, and when you weren't home the messenger came to me." Mrs. Sisco held out a box to him.

"Thank you." Jared tried to remember if he had ordered anything, but he did not think so. "Did you have to pay anything, as I'll…"

"Oh no. All I had to do was to sign that I had received it. I had to promise the messenger I would give it to you as soon as I saw you." She let the box go when she saw that Jared had a hold on it. 

"It was very kind of you. Thank you again." Jared looked out into the hallway, not seeing anyone else, just Mrs. Sisco's door slightly opened, he had to quickly figure out a way to get rid of her. She was all too nosy. "Please excuse me, I just got home and have a few things to do." 

"I'm sorry, of course. I hope you have a nice evening." She said before turning around and disappearing into her apartment.

Jared closed his door and took a closer look at the box. It didn't tell him much; it was wrapped in brown paper with his address on. He could not see any details of the sender. He shook it and heard a tiny sound from it. He was a little concerned about what it could be, hoping that a mad fan had not sent it. His curiosity aroused, once he was in the kitchen he started to open it. When he got the wrapping off the box he saw a card.

He didn't recognize the handwriting, but it was definitely directed to him;

_In this box you will find a daily treat of the very best chocolate you can find. I can promise that one piece a day will satisfy you more than you can imagine. I will look forward to seeing the result, so enjoy the indulgence. XXX_

Jared put down the card and looked in the box. It was chocolate indeed and it looked very inviting. He counted and there were 32 pieces, which would take him up to 14 February, if he begun the same day. The person that had sent it must have known that he had a weakness for chocolate, he could not keep away from it, so he took the very first chocolate piece.

Chewing on it, he put the box down on the kitchen bench and started doing what he had planned to do when he came home. He immediately decided that the sender was right about the chocolate, it was the very finest and one piece felt like it was enough for satisfy the urge to eat all of the chocolate at once.

Nothing else above the normal happened for the rest of the day. Jared fell asleep and had a good dream, a really good dream. In the dream, he was licking a full, chocolate covered Jensen. The dream was so real that he felt like he had Jensen there in his bed, though as with many of his dreams, he woke up before the hottest part started.

Jared was hard and at the same time he felt that he was hungry, and that was not only for the sex. He didn't know what he should do first, relieve himself from the pressure in his groin or satisfy the hunger in his stomach. When neither of his hungers lessened, he came to the conclusion to what he had in his refrigerator, hoping that by eating, he could release the pressure at the same time.

 **21 January**  
The days passed, but Jared didn't think that the chocolate had changed his way of eating, or noticed what it did to his body. Not at first. He had always been a lover of food, but thanks to his fast metabolism, he never seemed to gain any weight, and if he did, his height hid it. Being at home and not having to work at the moment left him able to really indulge in what he suddenly found hard to resist. 

If Jared had ever thought about his eating, or anyone had asked him, he would have answered that he probably did eat more because that he missed Jensen. They had planned to be together for the whole break, but two things had changed that. Jensen had first been offered a cameo role in a film that was filming in Colorado Springs, he couldn't say no, and then he had to go to Richardson for a family celebration. Missing Jensen profoundly, Jared saw his eating like a comfort. 

**28 January**  
Two weeks after he had received the box of chocolate, and after eating one each day, he noticed that his pants had started to feel very uncomfortable when sitting, and it also was almost impossible to button them. At first he had not thought too much about it and took out another pair the next day, with the same result of a tight fit. When it repeated and he had to wear one of his pairs of sweat pants, he took a closer look at himself.

If you didn't know him, you might not have noticed much, or assumed that he liked to drink a lot of beer. When Jared scrutinized himself, he saw that he started to fill out over his pants, and that he had the beginnings of a beer belly. If he was going to get to this stage, he had not expected that it would happen so soon. 

He could not go around in sweat pants all day though, so he had to go and buy new pants. Jared only bought one, because he told himself that he would go more to the gym and get rid of the newly added pounds, but every time after he had worked out, he was starving and ate even more. Trying to find the reason why his attempts to lose the newly added pounds were failing, he realised that he often ended his day with a large evening snack, and if he felt too lazy, it often became a trip to McDonalds.

He was used to people staring at him, he tried not to think that the looks he was getting were because of his new look. He tried to believe that it was because he was a star. He felt ashamed at how far he had let himself fall, but there was something he could not resist.

 **13 February**  
It was lunch time and Jared had made himself a large plate with creamed potatoes, sausage and bacon. Before he was able to start eating though someone rang his doorbell. Opening the door, he was met by a delivery girl, who came with a large bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates and a card. 

Jared was curious as to who the sender could be, but the girl didn't know when he asked her, so he opened and read the card. He sank down on the closest chair and wiped away the tear that fell down. He should have guessed who the sender was. 

Jared read the card again, feeling how his heart grew larger with the love he held for the sender. He was surprised to read that he was invited to a dinner the next day with Jensen. Not once during all their phone calls had Jensen mentioned that he would be back. The words didn't change how many times he read it, Jensen expected him to come to El Corazone. 

After that the first shock sank in, Jared felt bad that he hadn't sent anything to Jensen, or even thought ahead as to what was coming. Jared forget his food, and suddenly all he could think of was Jensen.

He felt divided as to what he really wanted to do. Of course he had missed Jensen and could not think about anything other than wanting to meet him. Then he looked at himself and he felt anything other than fine. He looked down at his body and the feeling of being a failure came over him. _Would Jensen still love him? Why had he not been able to stop eating the extra food?_

Jared let a several hours go before he had worked up enough courage to send a text message to Jensen, telling him that he would be coming.

 **14 January**  
Jared lost time as he stood trying to decide what to wear. He had not got many clothes that still fitted him, and his anxiety over his developed look made it hard to make his mind up over whether he dared to put on anything that clung to his body. One thing that he liked about the current fashion was the low sitting jeans, and with the help of a belt, he could have them under his belly.

Finally he decided to wear a t-shirt under his shirt and a vest. The vest he let stay open. Turning back and forth, he watched himself in the mirror he had to feel satisfied that he didn't look that bad. Not for a guy that had rapidly gained 50 pounds, which he believed was not normal.

It was some time since he had last felt so nervous about a date, and Jensen and he had already gone through the first ones, but this almost was like those.

With slow steps, he entered the restaurant. It didn't take long until he spotted Jensen sitting at a table. A flutter went over in his stomach and Jared smiled as he walked to the table and his lover. When he reached his destination, Jared didn't let Jensen say anything.

"Happy Valentine's day!" he said and held out a single red rose to Jensen.

Jensen had kept his eyes on the door from the moment he got there; he didn't want to miss a minute of Jared. As soon as the younger man had entered, Jensen had let his eyes travel up and down the other man's body. He knew Jared so well that he could see that his secret gift had made changes to the other man. He quickly wet his lips and tried to distract himself from his thoughts of what he would do in a couple of hours. 

He took the rose, smelled it and returned the greeting, before swiftly drawing Jared into his embrace and giving him a quick kiss. He could feel that he wasn't the only one missing the other, though knowing they had to be careful, they sat down on their own sides of the table.

"I hope that you are hungry, as I've ordered their special Valentine Heart menu," Jensen said.

The mention of food made Jared conscious of the fact that he been too nervous and not eaten enough during the day, "You bet I am, but I trust that you know how to make me happy," Jared said and suddenly the changes in his body meant nothing when faced with the love shining from Jensen's eyes, and the promise of a night of passionate love ahead of them.

\---

Sorry it is the end for now (the time run out for me). You have to imagine the rest… how much Jared ate and the devotion Jensen will show, and what great sex they had. LOL  
Maybe one day there will be posted an extended story.


End file.
